Four Sisters Dashwood
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: What if there were four Dashwood sisters in Sense and Sensibility?


Disclaimer: I dont own the major characters with the exception of Emma. I am not making money from this. The brilliance for every other character is credited to Jane Austen and the Directors of the Sense and Sensebility movie.

**Four Sisters Dashwood**

Elinor watched Marianne and Emma's, duet with quiet rapture. Both her sisters were beautiful and while Marianne's voice was not the equal of Emma's, they blended well. They were complimentary in everything they did. Where Marianne was light, Emma was dark, and where Marianne was out going Emma was quieter. Of the four Dashwood sisters, Emma and Elinor were the most alike and Marianne and Margaret were most alike. Margaret was dark like Emma though but she like Marianne had wavy curls. Emma and Elinor shared mostly straight hair. As Elinor diverted her attention back to her two middle sisters performance, she heard quiet footsteps approach the room and glanced over her shoulder to see a man of decent years leaning against the doorway. He seemed to be so engrossed by the performance that a wandering troupe could have passed before his eyes without notice. When the sisters finished, their cousin introduced them to the man, Colonel Christopher Brandon.

Later as they sat outside, Elinor watched as the Colonel walked with both Marianne and Emma. Marianne had at first been put off by the Colonel. But Emma, who was more demure in her nature, gave instant liking to him. The Colonel for his part seemed to be taken with both ladies and walked with one on each arm. Elinor sighed unhappily. She was not sure that Marianne was being sincere in her reaction toward the Colonel or if her interest was merely because Emma was interested in the man. She discovered the truth a moment later when Emma gently curtsied to the Colonel and glared at her sister before dashing off, skirts in hand. Marianne had done it again. Every time a gentleman paid any attention to Emma, she broke in and stole away his affections. This of course made Emma angry to the point of tantrums, but until this day, Elinor had never seen her cry.

"Marianne, will you go and speak with mother. She has a question for you." Elinor called as they approached where she was sitting.

"Of course. Excuse me Colonel." Marianne gave a curtsey and a smile before she sauntered off in search of her mother.

"May I speak with you Colonel?" Elinor asked.

"Of course Miss Dashwood." The Colonel offered his hand and after she rose, they walked about the yard.

"I will be frank with you sir. I believe you to be a gentleman, and I wish to know if you have any interest in one of my sisters over the other. I realize that this question may offend, but for the sake of the sanity of one sister, I beg you to answer."

"I find that I am taken with both of them, but I must confess a greater interest in Miss Emma, if only because she does not give herself as freely as Miss Marianne. I would like to know Miss Emma better. If you ask if I take Miss Marianne's affections seriously, the answer is no. I too can see, in the little time of our acquaintance, that her interest is false and that she only shows it for Miss Emma's sake. I take it this is why Miss Emma quit our presence so abruptly." Elinor nodded.

"Tis true. I also believe Marianne to be false. She has done this before, and sadly my pleadings and scoldings fall to deaf ears. However should you wish to seek out my sister Emma, who I think a better companion for you, she can either be found near the stable where the horses are, in a library where she can hide amongst the books, or in a empty room where a piano forte might stand by itself. As she was near tears when she passed, I would suggest the stables first. Horses have often been her best comfort." Colonel Brandon nodded and headed toward the stables.

He entered quietly so as not to disturb any of the occupants, and as he passed down the aisle, he saw Emma in with his own black. She leaned her head upon his neck and whispered soft words to him as she stroked his side. The horse had often been a comfort to himself, readily tipped his head over her shoulder, in a hug. The Colonel stood watching for a moment before he reached out and touched the black's muzzle. Emma felt the movement and turned. She looked down as her cheeks colored.

"I apologize, Colonel Brandon for my abrupt departure. It was rude, and here I have taken liberties by inviting myself into your stables. Forgive for being so impertinent." Emma said quietly as she surreptitiously wiped away her tears of frustration.

"There is no need to apologize. I too find comfort with my horses. As I hear it, sisters can be most trying. I was an only child and had very little experience with siblings. Do know that I realize your sister is not interested in me. Besides it was you that I was taken with." Emma blushed prettily. "I am being forward and perhaps too blunt. That is one of my faults. Please excuse me." This time Emma smiled shyly at him, which the Colonel returned, equally shy.

"My sister, Miss Marianne, while I do love her dearly, is an unrepentant flirt. I fear that she will be unhappy for the rest of her life because she does not apply herself to one person. However, I do wish that she would stop overshadowing me. I am an eligible maid in my own right and certainly old enough to marry. I fear that my sister does not think I am a grown woman yet."

"She will find her own happiness, of that I am sure, Miss Emma. Until then we can only hope for the best." The Colonel paused for a moment looking lost in thought. "Miss Emma, I would like to ask for the honor of courting you. Would you allow it to be so?" He asked so softly that Emma wasn't sure that she heard him at first.

"I would like that very much, Colonel." She responded, her eyes locking onto his for a long moment. She saw desire there and the possibility of love. The Colonel was a good man and perhaps with further time together, would prove to be the great love she yearned for. Emma smiled at him gently. Colonel Brandon offered her his arm.

"Then let us go discuss it with your mother and cousin."


End file.
